Imperial Bloodline
is a collection of side stories taking place in a significantly alternate timeline from the canon series. The adventures and endeavors of various descendants of the unfold in a setting where a majority of the known world is under the rule of a single nation. History Clans The empire contains several notable clans within its borders, with the four greatest families known as the . Members of the Teizoku are well established as direct descendants of the and are the only individuals qualified to sit upon the imperial throne. Those of imperial descent hold the highest ranking outside of the emperor themselves. The empire also is populated by members of lower ranking families known as the . While those belonging to the Juzoku still hold a status far above mere commoners, they do not possess the same authority as the Imperial Clans. Clans of this station may serve as vassals of a higher ranking family, or operate somewhat independently within the empire. All known clans are in control of a notable amount of territory, with the Teizoku possessing the greatest holdings. Imperial Clans *' ': Holders of a vast plains south of the imperial capitol. The Hyūga provide the empire with a bountiful variety of produce from their territory due to their temperate weather and rich soil. Despite not holding the seat of the empire for several generations, they are currently the most prosperous of the imperial clans. They are noted to consistently alter the hierarchical structure of their clan based on the ancestry of their most recent heir. *' ': Rule over the archipelago east of the imperial capitol. Composed of several groups of steadfast and deeply traditional clansmen, the Kaguya have long provided the empire with a notable supply of both ivory and animal hides. In recent years they have also become the greatest suppliers of foreign goods in the realm. *' ': Reside in the deeply forested domain to the north of the imperial capitol. Due to their greatly expansive territory that has been left mostly undeveloped, the Senju are the number one producers of lumber in the empire. Their forests also provide many of the ingredients necessary for the synthesis of remedies and medicines. With their control of the forest, the Senju are notorious for difficulty in penetrating their terrtory. The most recent Emperor was originally a member of this clan. *' ': Hail from the arid mountains to the west of the imperial capitol. As a clan with a strong military background the Uchiha specialize in the procurement of iron from their territory. Recently, the members carrying the clan's bloodline have been dramatically reduced due to widespread internal conflict. While the violence has been mostly quelled by the new lord of the region, the unrest among the citizens is still a quite high. As such, the Uchiha are currently focusing their efforts on domestic issues rather than the politics of the imperial court. Lesser Clans *' ': Reside north of the imperial capitol where they serve as vassals to the Senju clan. The often serve as a patrol unit to watch over the borders of the forest with their various insects. *' ': A seemingly independent clan residing to the northwest of the capitol. They are currently on questionable terms with both the Uchiha and the Senju due to their association with a rebellious faction of Uchiha, during which they also mounted attacks against Senju territory. *' ': A clan well versed in the taming of deer who settled in a remote woodland long before the birth of the empire. They have come to serve the Uchiha as a vassal state due to their position in the southwest of the capitol and have fulfilled their role consistently for many generations. Additionally, they maintain a profitable alliance with the nearby Sarutobi. *' ': A well established clan situated in a region southwest of the capitol. While they are officially vassals of the Hyūga, they have a long standing relationship with the Nara Clan who occupy nearby territory. *' ': Vassals of the Senju clan, who hold close blood ties to their masters. Some people have even made the claim that the Uzumaki should be considered as the fifth Imperial Clan, but due to the questionable status of the lineage this has not been achieved. Despite this the Uzumaki have become intricately involved in imperial matters during the reign of the last emperor, where they were given the task of overseeing all official rituals and ceremonies. As such, they currently hold a status that is unofficially above the other lesser clans, which has earned them the scorn among some groups. *' ': Hold possession over a valley on the western side of the empire. They currently serve the Uchiha as a vassal clan and were paramount to the military victory of the current ruling faction. In turn, their position and authority in the west has grown considerably in recent years. Stories Coming Soon! Category:Imperial Bloodline